


Good Morning

by Sappholez



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Adriel is mentioned but that's about it, Ava is pure of heart dumb of ass, Beatrice's asleep self is a disaster lesbian, Bisexual Ava Silva, But only a little, Camila is baby, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, Lilith just wants to have One Night of Rest without these two sapphics being hopeless, Mary is too tired for this shit, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Team Bonding, a bit of angst a bit of fluff my signature style, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappholez/pseuds/Sappholez
Summary: After the mess at the Vatican, the gang has escaped into the woods. They set up camp for the night, sleeping off the exhaustion, some more easily than others.ORThe one where Ava finds out Beatrice is a cuddler.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 42
Kudos: 488





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm aware of the current trend in my writing where I somehow always end up with bed sharing and the characters getting some well deserved rest. Maybe I like the softness that comes with it. Maybe I'm projecting since I suffer from insomnia. Who knows. Anyway.  
> This story was born from a prompt a friend sent me, unknowing that it would spawn whatever this is.  
> So this one goes out to you, Charlie. You're a great friend for putting up with my endless ramblings on these two and this show in general. Thank you for everything. Special thanks to Jac for keeping this project a secret as well as I worked on it. Love you both.  
> To the rest of you, thank you for reading. Enjoy!

The sun had set over an hour ago, the sky slowly dimming from brilliant oranges and pinks to the deeper shades of blue that hung above them as they set up camp. Trekking onwards had become impossible with the coming of nightfall, forcing the group of battered, combat gear sporting nuns to settle down for the night. The van had been abandoned in the early hours of the afternoon after it had finally succumbed to the damage it sustained during their hasty escape from the Vatican. Everything that they deemed useful and could carry was taken with them into the woods, where most of it was now being set up for the night.

Mary hadn’t complained much explicitly, more grumbled as the rest of the group had taken turns supporting her as they hiked as far north as they could go, away from civilisation where someone might spot them. It was clear she was struggling, though she tried to show it as little as possible. She was looking out for her team, as much as they were for her as well.

It was only natural that now that they had settled down and committed to staying the night in the clearing they had claimed, most of the attention and resources would go to helping Mary with her injuries. The forest floor was slanted around them, the incline of the hill they were situated against making it difficult to access the few meters of fairly even ground the group was on, moving around as they completed their self-appointed tasks. As usual, they seemed to work like a machine, in unison and harmony with each other. Or at least, three of them were.

“Wow, they really train you guys for any occasion, huh?” Ava muttered, watching the three nuns as they tackled getting a fire going, both for warmth and food they’d need to get through what the Halo-bearer imagined was going to be another day of hiking through the wilderness. She was sitting beside Mary, having been put on watch duty after she proved to be slowing the process down more than helping with getting the camp ready.

Camila had looked apologetic when she broke it to her. Lilith was, understandably, a little fed up with all of her questions. She did also drop the food container on her toes. That probably didn’t help. And Beatrice, well… She was in that state she got into where she threw herself fully into working as hard for the team as she could. This had also meant she would try to answer all of Ava’s questions whilst simultaneously working on other things. When that had almost ended in her shattering her own thumb between a hammer and piton, Lilith had made the executive decision Ava should probably sit pretty and make sure their injured friend didn’t bleed out unnoticed.

“Most of them, at least.” Mary exhaled before pressing her lips together, her face scrunching up as she moved herself in her seat, a hiss escaping her. Ava reached out to help her but was stopped by the other woman’s raised hand, signalling her to let her be. “Don’t think ‘the origin story of our sect is bullshit and Adriel is actually a demonic asshole’ is on that list.” She continued once she stopped shifting, her voice still a little tight with pain and the things she wasn’t willing to as much as mention in that moment.

“Right, I guess not…” It felt weird to talk about it. The group had been eerily quiet on the matter, though Ava knew it was on everyone’s mind. They were probably just processing it, trying to figure out what to do with the bombshell that was, well… all of it. That was she had been doing as well, aside from dealing with the main issue of ‘getting the hell outta dodge’ as her injured friend had put it when they dragged her into the van back in Rome. She had come to the conclusion that making sure they survived long enough to have to actually worry about all of this was probably the priority for now. The silence was uncomfortable, went on just a little too long for her seated friend’s liking it seemed.

“Hey.” It drew Ava’s attention, as intended, making her face Mary, who was giving her an attempt at a consoling look. There was a little more of a grimace in there than she thought Mary was trying for. “At least we’re still alive. I didn’t get demolished by possessed people. That asshole didn’t kill you for the Halo.” The smile she threw Ava looked a bit better. “It’s something. I’m glad he didn’t get you.” It was sincere. It felt good to hear.

Maybe she had been beating herself up for falling for the trap they had walked in to. Sure, the others had fallen right with her, but Ava couldn’t help but feel like she, as the Halo-bearer, should’ve led them better. Somehow avoided all of this. The comforting hand Mary placed on her shoulder took some weight off of her. There was no judgement in the touch, nor in her eyes as she faced her.

“Thanks, Mary. I’m glad you’re still here too.” She felt her throat close up slightly, emotion surging up as she spoke the words into existence. They had almost lost the shotgun wielding badass that she had grown to like, to care for. Really, it was a miracle all of them made it out. The thought of losing Mary, of losing any of them struck deep in Ava. She didn’t want to lose them. Not so soon after she had found them and they had embraced her in a way she hadn’t been prepared for in the slightest. A way she had desperately needed.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all choked up now. Save some energy for dinner. You’re gonna kick yourself if you fall asleep now without eating, trust me.” Mary’s reply came with a gentle push from the hand still on her shoulder. Ava allowed the mention of food to distract herself. She figured that had been Mary’s intention anyway. Good call on her part. The hunger she had been ignoring during their escape made itself known when called upon. Survival now, depressing thoughts of who she might lose and the future of their operation later.

“Are you ready for another check-up?” Beatrice’s voice was measured, her words spoken exactly on cue, the owner of said voice having appeared similarly well-timed. Ava got the feeling, as usual, that the nun had carefully coordinated her approach, giving them the space they needed to finish their conversation, have their moment of contemplation. She was grateful for the care put in. The smile she gave Beatrice was returned as their eyes met for a moment before their attention was turned back to Mary, who gave a sigh as she sat back.

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with.” Resigned to her fate of being prodded at, gently of course, and whatever else Beatrice had to subject her to in order to care for her wounds, Mary gave a small nod in the direction of the other two, dismissing Ava from watch duty. The Warrior Nun managed a grin, getting to her feet and giving her injured friend and her caretaker a salute before heading towards the fire. It appeared the nuns had done a great job at getting it going, the flames currently being tended to by Camila as Lilith searched through the food container, the pot they would be using waiting beside them. Ava considered her options for a moment before sitting down next to Camila. She would give Lilith some room to breathe before she’d start bothering her about the food.

After returning a smile from the nun next to her, her gaze drifted to where Beatrice was waiting for Mary to finish uncovering some of the injuries that would probably need to be rebandaged. Apparently she had chosen the same moment as the nun to check on the other group, their eyes meeting from opposite sides of their camp. Another smile passing between them, Ava figured she trusted her team to get them through all of this. Beatrice’s words still ringing in her head, she turned to Camila.

“Need me to take over? I can hardly fuck this up, right?”

After the usual call of ‘language’ from anyone who wasn’t Mary, they had continued on with their tasks, focusing on preparing a meal, Ava proud of herself for managing to somewhat keep up with the rest. The Halo-bearer kept the bothering of their silver-haired teammate to a minimum. Of course, that didn’t mean she left her entirely alone, but her effort to not further get on her nerves seemed to be appreciated if Lilith’s much milder than usual reactions were anything to go by. It felt good to be a little silly, be somewhat like they were before the Vatican. The Warrior Nun decided she wanted to hold on to that lightness when she managed to get a laugh out of most of them, even Lilith seemed mildly amused, the furrow of her brow easily marked as exaggerated by the upturn of her lips.

Ava was sure it wasn’t much, but the food tasted divine after such a long day of running for their lives. Sure, pretty much anything would’ve probably tasted just as good, but she didn’t see the reason in dwelling on that. All that mattered was that her stomach was full, the fire was warm, and she was in the company of her team, her friends. They didn’t take long to settle in for the night, their sleeping bags situated around the campfire, at a safe distance, as indicated by the nuns. Ava was grateful, all talk of getting enough sleep for the coming day lost on her. Her body felt heavy with sleep not long after they had eaten, she didn’t need the extra encouragement. Unsurprisingly, it took her almost no time at all to fall asleep once she got into her sleeping bag.

Turns out that sleeping on what was essentially just a thick blanket over the forest floor wasn’t the most comfortable thing, however. Especially not when the fire had apparently not wanted to last, if the cooling embers that greeted her when she opened her eyes an unknown amount of time later were any indication. Ava groaned softly, rolling over onto her other side, trying to get comfortable again, not at all being helped by what felt like a rock sitting underneath her left hip. She shifted a few more times, wishing herself back to sleep, still drowsy, but quickly feeling the cold descend upon her.

“Stupid rock. Stupid cold.” She grumbled to herself, not entirely sure if it had been out loud or simply in her head as she had intended. Reluctantly opening her eyes, her gaze caught the bit of light still emanating from the glowing remnants of the fire hitting the face of the person to her left. Beatrice. She looked peaceful, harmless even, which even Ava’s sleep addled mind registered as comically misleading considering she was, well… a badass. A shudder ran down the Halo-bearer’s back as the wind rushed by, stirring the leaves of the nearby trees she couldn’t make out in the low light. On instinct, she scooted off of the rock prodding her in the side, towards the nun sleeping nearby. Branches and other pieces of stone still stuck into her, the cold wind blowing over their campsite. She was too tired to think of much besides trying to get warm somehow.

With some more shuffling and a few quiet mutters of complaint, Ava made her way over to the other woman, finding herself restrained by her sleeping bag when she got close enough to reach out for her. Frowning, she unzipped the side of her sleeping bag, admittedly taking a few tries. The cold that greeted her fingers almost making her withdraw them and zip herself right back up. Instead, she stuck her hand out of the fabric wrapped around her, blindly poking at the side of Beatrice’s sleeping bag. To her surprise, the zipper wasn’t done. Then it registered, slowly, courtesy of her still sleepy state, that perhaps being restrained upon waking wasn’t desirable if you wanted to be able to move quickly. The thought occurred to her as she slipped her hands into the nun’s sleeping bag. The warmth that greeted her captured all the attention she could muster at the time.

Moving slowly, she brought herself and her sleeping bag to lie next to Beatrice, who remained undisturbed, if only because Ava had frozen entirely when she had stirred for just a moment, her face scrunching up before she continued sleeping. Proud of herself for managing this feat whilst still half asleep, she lifted the fabric out of the way and closed the distance, humming in contentment as she pressed herself up against the warm body next to her. Drawing her sleeping bag in closer to keep the cold from seeping in through any gaps, she sighed happily. Everything felt warm, soft, and _safe_ , none of the previous rocks and branches seeming present to bother her any further. Something about the scent of the forest, the remaining embers, and the woman next to her was incredibly relaxing, lulling her to sleep faster than she could bother thinking about any of it. Not that it mattered. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Beatrice awoke, feeling disorientated in a way that only waking up in an unfamiliar place after a deep sleep could make her, her mind supplying the exhaustion as a probable culprit as well as she slowly came to her senses. Opening her eyes, she was met with the bright light of the morning sun hitting her face, the likely cause of her waking. Squeezing her eyes shut momentarily to give them time to recover from the blinding sensation, she instead took in her more direct surroundings through her other senses. The forest was still quiet, gentle rustling of leaves in the wind being the only thing that registered from farther away. It didn’t sound like anyone else was up yet. And then…

A heavy breath sounded from very close-by, pressed into her front, directed away from her. That’s when she registered something, or rather someone, was there. She knew who it was before her eyes even got the chance to shoot open, the specific scent Beatrice would recognise anywhere, along with the increased warmth against her chest. Ignoring the almost stinging force of the light hitting her widened eyes as they confirmed her assumption and added another layer of horror to the panic already seizing the nun’s heart.

Ava. Ava was pressed into her front, back turned to her. The warm glow of the Halo sat against her chest where their bodies pressed together inside the sleeping bags. Beatrice had, somehow, during the night, without the self-control she possessed when awake, wrapped herself around the Halo-bearer. Her arms were around Ava’s waist, mercifully tucked over her midsection, avoiding any other, more damning areas. Their legs were tangled, both of the other woman’s trapping her right between them, an instinctual tug proving futile against the hold on it. They were hopelessly intertwined. Her chest caught alight with panic, her heart racing as if she wasn’t laying completely still on the forest floor, but instead was running for her life. Maybe she should. Because…

She was spooning Ava. _Spooning_. _Ava_. Her gaze darted over their connected bodies, trying to assess the situation, searching for escape routes. She had to get out. Beatrice took a shuddering breath, regretting the action immediately as more of that familiar scent overwhelmed her senses, paralysing her for a moment, save for her rapidly beating heart. Another instinctual tug, this time at her arm, finding Ava’s hands covering her own, loosely grasped onto them. If she could just…

A soft groan vibrated against her chest, the Halo-bearer’s sleeping form definitely not seeming to agree with her attempt to pull away. Beatrice froze as Ava’s grip on her hands tightened, pressing them closer to her, spelling her doom. For a moment, all was still. The nun was positive she stopped breathing when the other woman shimmied backwards, pressing impossibly close. Her heart seemed to skip several of its quickened beats, utterly confused on what to do with the storm of emotions rushing through her. Panic. A brief moment of something else, something warm and bright and easy, quickly cut off by shame. Guilt.

Her mind was racing, she had to calm down. Assess her options. She could do this. She could unwrap herself from the woman in her arms before anyone else had to know. This would be between her own guilty conscience and God. Nobody else would, COULD find out this even happened. Especially Ava. _Anything but that_.

As if on cue, another sleepy groan buzzed through the Halo-bearer’s back, stilling Beatrice, the nun not even daring to breathe for fear of tempting fate. _Please. Stay asleep. God, I’m begging you—_

The yawn that followed along with the lazy stretch of one of Ava’s arms might as well have been a death sentence. The Warrior Nun seemed entirely unaware of the situation, her other hand staying in place, locking Beatrice in position. The option to escape effectively scratched off her much too short list of ways to deal with whatever horrible test she had woken up to. The fight leaving her, her fate set in stone, she let her eyes fall shut, bracing for whatever reaction would follow, her mind already conjuring up scenarios. In which Ava pushed her away. In which there was a tangible shift, Ava’s trust broken. In which the woman looked at her with the disgust she had felt so viscerally before. In which she pretended nothing happened. Somehow, that struck deeper than it should.

 _I should want her to_.

“G’morning…” That voice could probably break through even when Beatrice was in her deepest, darkest pit of silent, internal repentance. Her eyes opened before she could stop them, meeting the pair looking at her over Ava’s shoulder, her head turned to face her as much as possible in their position. There was a bashful smile on her face, a warmth in her gaze that stopped the whirlwind raging inside Beatrice’s head short, along with her heart for several beats. The other woman shifted her body, loosening her grip on the nun just enough to face her more easily, seeming to scan her face for something. Her brow furrowed just a bit, concern seeping into her still sleep-thickened voice. “You cold? You’re shaking.”

The silence that followed was a beat too long, her eyes, wide, staring at the woman in front of her. The woman who was acting like this was the most normal thing in the world. Whose hand softly squeezed hers as if entirely subconscious, unintentional, instinctual. Like this wasn’t something to get horrified over, to panic silently over and try to escape from. The furrow of her brow deepened, seeming to notice the speechless state Beatrice found herself in, the shaking she herself hadn’t even noticed still present. “Bea?”

The call of that nickname prompted the nun to open her mouth, say something, anything, just to soothe the worry on Ava’s face at the very least. But no matter how hard she fought, nothing came out. Her lips parted uselessly, eyes still wide, she blinked a few times in rapid succession, unable to break the gaze held between them. It registered far too late that she should just shake her head, at least answer the other woman that way. By the time the thought popped into her head, Ava had already released her hold on Beatrice’s captive leg, rolling over to face her fully, one hand still clasping the nun’s.

And then she wrapped herself around her frozen companion. One leg swung across hers, the other slipped between them to recapture Beatrice’s newly freed one. One arm slipping around her, pulling her front flush against hers, rubbing against her as if trying to warm her. The other hand came up to rest of the back of her neck, guiding her head to tuck into the space between Ava’s shoulder and her neck. Suddenly all she could smell was the intoxicating scent of the woman now securely pressed against her in a completely new way. All she could feel was her, the warmth she enveloped her with, the soft vibration of a hum as she adjusted slightly to get more comfortable in their new embrace. Beatrice’s heart rate spiked in a way that felt dangerous. Especially like this, with Ava pressed so close.

“Is this okay?” The hesitance in the question brought her to another screeching halt, drawing her back into focusing on Ava, just her. She sounded concerned, but not in the way Beatrice had expected. Not concerned about what Beatrice wanted from her. No, concerned about what Beatrice might not want. What had made the nun fall speechless. Perhaps, about how they had gotten in the position they were in when she had awoken.

Beatrice distinctly remembered falling asleep, eyes trained on Ava’s back, one last check to make sure she was safe. The thought itself was dangerous, had only been allowed because she was on the verge of falling asleep, her mind in a space where judgement couldn’t be passed fast enough to reach her before sleep took her. Nevertheless, she remembered. And she remembered the space that had been between her and the woman now curled around her. It hadn’t been her who closed the gap. It had been Ava. That was dangerous in a completely different way.

But now, it was Ava who seemed to grow rigid, as if bracing for Beatrice to pull away.

“Yeah, I’m—It’s fine.” She forced herself to reply, to soothe Ava’s nerves, her impulse to protect her overriding the panic still muddling her thoughts. The tension in the air didn’t leave, it shifted, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like Beatrice was, a ridiculous part of her worried this was some type of trap. The more reasonable part of her reminding her Ava would never do such a thing. She was drawn out of her thoughts again as the woman in question let out a soft breath, as if she had been holding it.

“Cool.” A pause, strained with the tension still running, suddenly Beatrice couldn’t decide if she was glad she couldn’t see Ava’s face right then or not. Perhaps she could make some sense of what the other woman might be feeling, her own chest tightening slowly with worry that they had crossed a boundary that they couldn’t go back on. That Ava was now regretting. Her fingers twisting into the fabric of the Warrior Nun’s shirt. “So, you’re a cuddler, huh?” The statement, despite its joking tone, took the air out of her lungs. Then…

Ava chuckled. Warm and bright, like it wasn’t mortifying that Beatrice had attached herself to the sleeping woman like a koala. Like she wasn’t now being held close by this same wonderful person. The ridiculousness of the situation, the tension snapping, all culminating in such a way to draw a chuckle from herself. She was laying on the forest floor, wrapped in two separate sleeping bags, being held by the Warrior Nun, the Halo-bearer, but above all else, by Ava. The dork who couldn’t stop making jokes and somehow catching her off guard, managing to punch through types of tension that would tear Beatrice apart at the seams without her help. She was so grateful for it, for her.

“Yeah. I guess I am.” She spoke through a grin, pulling back enough to see Ava, her head thrown back, laughing heartily. Their gazes meeting, Beatrice felt as if an electric charge ran between them, meeting in every point of contact between their bodies. It was just them. They were laughing. Ava wasn’t weirded out, disgusted, betrayed, distant. She was closer than ever and it felt good. Safe. She knew she should worry about how dangerous it felt. But right now, with the way Ava’s eyebrows lifted, clearly amused by the situation, she couldn’t bring herself to worry.

“That’s so cute.” It didn’t look like an entirely intentional statement, Ava seeming as surprised as she was that it actually made it out into the air between them. There was little time for Beatrice to feel her cheeks heat up, an object hitting her back, having been flung at her from not too far away. Lilith’s grumbly morning voice called out after it, popping the little bubble that seemed to have formed around them, dragging them back to the real world and all that entailed.

“Would you two save the flirting for _after_ 7 in the morning, PLEASE?”


End file.
